1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-crystalline thermoplastics composite material and a pellet thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a fiber-crystalline thermoplastic resin composite material from which a molded article superior in mechanical strength and in appearance can be obtained, and to a pellet of the composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a measure for improving mechanical strength of crystalline thermoplastic resin such as rigidity and impact strength, it is conventionally known to incorporate filler, glass fiber or the like into the resin.
For example, IDE Fumio, “Interface Control and Design of Composite Material”, Sigma Shuppan Co., Chapters 6, 7 and 8 (1995) discloses a crystalline thermoplastic resin composition having a mechanical strength enhanced by use of glass fiber, carbon fiber or organic fiber.
In addition, as a polyolefin resin composition for molding which has an improved mechanical strength, JP-A-3-121146 discloses a polyolefin resin composition for use in long-fiber-reinforced molding comprising a resin component composed of polyolefin and modified olefin-based polymer and reinforcing fiber, wherein the fiber has a length of at least 2 mm in the resin.
However, further improvement is demanded for appearance of molded articles obtained from the fiber-reinforced crystalline thermoplastic resin compositions disclosed in the above publication (“Interface Control and Design of Composite Material”) or the patent publication (JP-A-3-121146) or pellets obtained from the resin composition.
JP-A-2002-47381 discloses, as a fiber-reinforced polyolefin resin composition superior in mechanical properties and appearance of molded articles produced therefrom, a fiber-reinforced polyolefin resin composition comprising polyolefin, reinforcing fiber and petroleum resin. However, for molded articles made from the fiber-reinforced polyolefin resin composition disclosed in the above patent publication (JP-A-2002-47381) or pellets thereof, inhibition of decrease of their strength and improvement of their appearance are desired.